SOLDIER
by Godslayer64
Summary: Thoughts of how he dreamed of SOLDIER when he was younger filled his head. Now those dreams seemed so much closer.
1. Chapter 1

Title: SOLDIER

Disclaimer: Yes, I own Final Fantasy VII, just like I own Microsoft, the state of Oklahoma, and the Sweedish break-dancing team.

Summary: Just a little fic about Cloud's training for SOLDIER. I know it didn't happen this way, but hey...

Warning: Rated for later yaoi, possible lemons. If you haven't got a scoobie of what I'm talking about, go find out before you read, I will not be held responsible for the damage to your mental health. Flames will be laughed at hysterically, since you obviously didn't read this.

Oh yeah, and theres some violent language too... heh

And a word of warning, I can't get my microsoft Word to work, so there's been no spell check... so put up with the bad spelling... lol!

* * *

Chapter One

_Shit! I'm late! I'm late! I'm LATE! Oh hell I'm gonna be the laughing-stock of the group... Oh shit..._

When the slim boy arrived at the huge double doors, his heart sank, he'd hoped that he wouldn't be the only one who was late, so he wouldn't have to face the embarassament of walking in way beyond the designated time alone. But, he'd just have to face it. He pressed his palm on the huge door and pushed it open, flinching as it creaked loudly.

He found himself standing in a large, luxuriously furnished foyrer, a desk on one side and some chairs on the other. Leaning on the wall next to the door leading to the lecture hall, was a young man in - what the boy thought - his early twentys. He was dressed in a plain white shirt, two of which the buttons were fastened, and a pair of faded black jeans, simple yet understated. His midnight hair was wildly spiked at the back, croped at the nape of his neck and a few bangs falling into his violet eyes. His ears were decorated with piercings, two hoops in the lobe of his left ear and a cuff half way up it, and three hoops in the lobe of the other and one at the top of his ear. The hoop at the top and the third in his lobe were connected by a silver chain. A pair of thin, silver framed glasses sat lazily on the bridge of his nose. On the whole, he looked quite cool, but rather scruffy.

He must of felt the boys eyes on him, as he looked up from his arms that were folded over his chest and walked over.

"Hey! You one of the kids selected for the SOLDIER privite tutoring?" the man asked.

The boy nodded shyly.

"Well c'mon! You're late! This way." and he led the boy through the door he was leaning next to into a large hall with a stage at one end, about half a dozen chairs set infront of it, five of wich were occupied. The dark haired man led him to the empty seat on which the boy sat.

"Don't worry." the man said reasurringly, "You're not _that_ late. B'sides, Sephiroth only just arrived himself. Speaking of which, gotta go, see ya kid!"

And then he was gone.

The boy sighed in relief, glad that he wasn't too late. No sooner had he opened his eyes again the curtains on the stage had opened and a tall man stood behind a lecturn, dressed entirely in black, green eyes glowing and silver hair flowing, the boy knew exactly who he was...

"General Sephiroth..." He breathed.

Standing behind him were six young SOLDIERs, dressed smartly in white shirts, black pants and black ties... all with the exception of one rather scruffy looking fellow...

_He's a SOLDIER?_

"Good afternoon gentlemen." Sephiroth began, "I'm sure you all know why you're here, but just incase...

"You are the lucky few who passed the entrance exam for the SOLDIER privite tutoring. Over the past few days, we've been looking over your answers, the kind of answers you gave and how you answered them, and your personal statements. Looking at these, we have been able to determine which of our elite SOLDIERs are best for your personal tutor. All of which are fist class. Today, we will asign you to your tutor and the two of you can decide amoungst yourselves what times are best for your classes.

"But before I do, I want to talk more about your training. It will be difficult, but it will be worth your while. Your tutors are there to help you, support you, and make a SOLDIER out of you. They will be your teachers, your trainers, but, above all, your companion. Do not be afraid to approach them with a problem that may not be strictly training related."

The scruffy looking man smiled all the way through Sephiroth's speach, nodding his head now and then at some points that the General made, and giving a knowing wink to the boy

"Now then, lets asign you to your trainers. Derren Garlyle?"

One of the boys got to his feet.

"You are with Karl Nighthawk."

A SOLDIER with chocolate coloured hair walked over to the boy and stood behind Derren's seat as Derren sat down again.

"Lyam Jarak?"

Another boy got to his feet, a little more bold than the last, "Yes sir!"

"Ryan Shranock is your tutor."

Another SOLDIER took his place behind his pupil, hands held behind his back in the proper fasion.

"Thomas Leeran? Garath Egan. Irvine Norrington? Jarad Lunos." he looked down at his sheet, "And Cloud Strfie?"

The boy got to his feet, feeling extremely self conscious now. Not only was he at least a whole head smaller than the shortest of the other five, but his golden blonde hair was spiked in such a wild style that it made him stick out half a mile.

"You've got Zackary Roughknight."

The scruffy SOLDIER stopped leaning against the wall and made his way over to Cloud, then stood behind the blonde with his hands resting on the boys shoulders.

_I've got _him!_ Why couldn't I get one fo the one who actually acted like a SOLDIER?_

"I'd like to wish you all the best of luck. You are all dismissed to discuss your class times." and he left the stage.

"Cloud huh?" Zack asked, and the boy nodded, "Well, I guess we should go do some talking then. C'mon." And he led him out of the hall, then out of the building entirely. They walked around to the back of the building where Zack fished around in his pocket for a while, then pulled out a set of keys and pointed them at a bright red Skyline GTR, pressing a button and unlocking the doors.

"Can you drive kid?"

Cloud shook his head.

"Shame, this baby's a dream to drive." He opened the driver's door and gestured for Cloud to get in the passenger side. The boy slipped into the seat, which he found much too low to the ground. He straped the seatbelt and waited for Zack to start the ignition.

"You like?" Zack asked.

"Umm... Isn't it a little low?"

"Heh, yeah, speed ramps are a bitch in this thing, but isn't she gorgeous?"

Cloud had to agree, it was a beautiful car.

Zack turned the key and the engine roared into life, the SOLDIER took a pair of sunglasses that he had left sitting on the shelf above the dashboard and swapped them for his normal specs.

"There's some gum in the glove box if you want any."

Cloud shook his haed, "No thank you sir."

Zack shrugged and took some for himself, chewing slowly at it as he manuvered out of the car park, being careful not to damage 'his baby' on the speed ramps. Then, as soon as he was clear of the car park, he sped off down the street. Cloud was pressed into the back of his seat as Zack continued to excelarate, the other cars seeming to be nothing more than a blur as they passed. He slowed as thay neared some traffic lights, stopping just before them.

"Heh, never goet tired of that..." He turned to Cloud, who was actively trying to keep his stomach under control. "Hey, you alright kid?"

Cloud gave him a weak smile, "I'll be fine." he said, "Motion sickness." he added when Zack gave him a look that said "explain?"

"Ah, sorry kiddo, you should have said earlier! I wouldn't have gone so fast."

The lights turned green and the two were off again, going a lot slower this time.

"Where are we going sir?" Cloud asked as Zack pulled into another car park, thankfully absent of speed ramps.

"Some café restaurant thingy. Aren't you hungry?" Zack answered.

"Well, yeah but, aren't we supposed to be talking about classes and stuff."

"We will," Zack told him, "Over lunch. C'mon."

They entered the restuarant and sat at an empty table. Waiting for a waiter to come over to take their order, Zack picked up the menu, "Lessee, what we got... Macaroni cheese... pizza... burgers... fish... Yup! Decided what I'm having. What about you Cloud."

Cloud leaned over and looked at the menu, "A cheese burger will do."

Zack looked up at him, "Not the best choice if you wanna be a SOLDIER kid. Think again."

Cloud frowned, was this a test? "Uhh... Pizza?"

"Nope."

"Chips?"

"Hell no! Come one, you're a bright kid! I read your entrance exam, think."

"I dunno, either something high in protein or carbohydrate." Cloud answered.

"Yup. So what you gonna have?"

Cloud looked at the menu again, "Is the fish deep fat fried?"

Zack shook his head, "No, it's smoked salmon."

"I'll have that then." Cloud decided.

Zack smiled at him. "Drink?"

"Um... Fresh orage please sir."

Zack nodded again. He called over the waiter and gave him the order, then leaned his elbows on the table, interlacing his fingers and resting his chin on them.

"So Cloud. Talk to me, tell me about yourself."

Cloud frowned, where should he start? "Well... "

Zack laughed, obviously noticing Cloud's shyness, "Where ya from Cloud?"

"A village called Nibelheim, I doubt you've heard of it..."

"Nibelheim?" Zack began, "North of Cosmo Canyon right? There's a mako reactor up in the mountains?"

Cloud nodded, "You have heard of it then?"

Zack nodded, "Yeah, never been there though. I didn't live too far from there, tiny village called Gongaga, just south of Cosmo."

Cloud shook his head just as their drinks arrived, sipping at his orange juice innocently, "Never heard of it."

Zack laughed again, "Didn't think you would have. Hardly anyone has. What about family, any brothers or sisters?"

Cloud shook his head again, "No, just me."

Zack raised an eyebrow just as their food arrived. He picked up his fork and dug into his baked potato filled with cheese, scooped up a large amount of the stuff and shoved it into his mouth. "What about your parents?" he asked through a mouthful of potato, cutting a circular-like shape in the air with his fork, "Do they live here in Midgar too?"

Cloud shook his head, "No, mother lives back home in Nibelhiem, I came to live here myself." he cut a small portion off his salmon and popped it in his mouth.

Zack swallowed his mouthfull before talking again, "What about your dad?"

Cloud pushed his food around his plate a little, suddenly losing his appetite, "He died... A long time ago."

"Oh." He looked forward at Cloud, who was looking down at his plate, a few bangs of blonde hair obscuring his face as he played with his food a little, "Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

Cloud shook his head again, still not looking up, "It's okay."

Zack could tell it obviously wasn't. But he could aslo tell that the boy didn't like talking about it, and as much as Zack wanted the kid to trust him, he couldn't get _too_ attatched, after all, Cloud _did_ want to be a SOLDIER after all, being too soft on him would _not_ be a good idea. So he dropped the subject.

"So, anyway," Zack began, shoving more baked potato in his mouth, "what time would be best for you?"

"...I'm... Not following sir..."

Zack sighed and shook his head, strands of midnight hair falling in his eyes, "Kid, drop it with the 'sir' will ya?"

"As long as you drop it with the 'kid'."

Zack blinked. Now that was unexpected. Seemed like the kid had some backbone after all! He seemed so timid when they met...

Cloud watched almost in fear as Zack watched him in complete surprise. He'd just back-chated a SOLDIER! One of the very people he aspired to be! One of the people who were known for their strength and speed and could break every bone in his slight body in a blink of an eye if he wanted to. And he'd just _back-chated_ one! He could see the Mako swirling in Zack's eyes, making them unreadable. Cloud was always able to gauge someones mood by their eyes, and know whether he should stand his ground or run away, but he had no idea what the SOLDIER was thinking, and that frightened him...

He clasped his knife and fork tightly, ready to take the row that was sure to come. What had he been thinking? Zack was surely going to... Laugh?

Sure enough, Zack had thrown his head back, eyes squinched closed as he laughed as if he had heard the funniest joke ever. Cloud merely blinked owlishly at him. Had he said something funny?

"Heh heh, I'm sorry Cloud..." Zack said, still half laughing, "I'm sorry but that was so unexpected. Not such a timid little thing after all, are ya?" a sly wink acomponying his words. "Lighten up Cloud. I'm not gonna get mad at ya for talking back to me. Personally, I think it's great that you've got a bit of backbone. As long as you don't react like that to every order, but I doubt you will." He coughed down the rest of his laughter and looked at the blonde seriously. "To be honest, I was hoping you'd pick up on it. You wanna be a SOLDIER and you should be treated like a SOLDIER candidate, not a kid. If you didn't have enough confidence to tell someone, even a SOLDIER, not to call you a kid, you'd have no hope."

Cloud heaved a sigh of relief, so it was a test was it? Seemed like Zack is a lot more serious about his work than his appearance let on. He'd have to be more careful...

"So," Zack began again, "Where were we? Oh yeah! What time would be best for you?"

"For what...? Uh..." he hesitated for a second, "If I'm not to call you 'sir', then what should I call you?"

Zack smiled at the boy warmly, "Well, alot of my friends call me moron, idiot and asshole, But I'd prefer it if you called me Zack." he laughed a little, "Although feel free to call me asshole if I'm acting like one."

Cloud snorted a laugh at that, "I'll stick with Zack."

"Good, now then, as I was saying. Lesson times. When would be best for you?"

Now he knew what Zack was talking about, "Anytime during the day would be fine. I have a part-time job, but as long as we don't work past eight-thirty then it should be fine."

Zack nodded, "Hmmm... how about Tuesday, Wednesday and Tursday at eleven?"

Cloud nodded also, "Yeah, that should be fine. Tomorrow at eleven then?"

Zack smiled, "Yep!" he fished in his poket for the money to pay for their meal, "C'mon, I'll give you a ride home."

Cloud followed his tutor to the check-out where the taller man paid, then out to the car. He slipped into the passenger side again and directed Zack to his apartment, thoughts of how he dreamed of SOLDIER when he was younger filled his head. Now those dreams seemed so much closer.

* * *

Well, whaddaya think? should I continue? lemme know!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: SOLDIER

Disclaimer: Yes, I own Final Fantasy VII, just like I own Microsoft, the state of Oklahoma, and the Swedish break-dancing team.

Summary: Just a little fic about Cloud's training for SOLDIER. I know it didn't happen this way, but hey...

Warning: Rated for later yaoi, possible lemons. If you haven't got a scoobie of what I'm talking about, go find out before you read, I will not be held responsible for the damage to your mental health. Flames will be laughed at hysterically, since you obviously didn't read this.

Oh yeah, and there's some violent language too... heh

* * *

Chapter two

_Buuuuzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

Cloud moaned, rolling over on his bed so that his face was buried in the pillow and pulling the duvet more tightly around himself. He was warm! He was comfortable! And that buzz was an evil _evil_ message proclaiming that he must now leave that source of comfort. Whoever invented the doorbell was going to be found inexplicably murdered...

_Buuuuzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

"All right already..." Cloud mumbled sleepily, forcing himself to get out of bed, he slipped his feet into his slippers, and pulling on a pair of boxers, he went over to terminal, pressing the intercom button to greet his early visitor.

"Hullo?" He asked sleepily.

"Cloud?" Dammit, that sounded like Zack!

"Zack?" the blonde asked, a little more awake now.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late. Time for your lesson."

"Uh... sure, come on up." And he pressed the button to release the electronic lock on the security door downstairs, then unlocked his own door so Zack could get in. He rushed around the apartment for his clothes, finding a pair of faded blue jeans and trying his hardest to put them on, find more clothes and panic at the same time. He heard the door click open and froze, turning slowly to find Zack standing in the doorway, an amused little smile on his face as he watched Cloud watching him with wide eyes, holding his jeans shut.

"Just up are we?" Zack said with a grin.

"Uh..."

"Gee, and I thought I was late..." Zack carried on, still grinning. He raised an eyebrow, "Well? Are you just going to stand there half naked all day?"

A furious blush crept up Cloud's cheeks at Zack's words. "Well, I... Uh..."

Zack's eyes softened as he watched the small blonde blush. _Aww, how cute..._

Deciding that Cloud wasn't going to do anything without a push, Zack stepped over to him - so close that Cloud could practically see the threads where his pocket was sewn onto his shirt - Zack took Cloud's hands away from the zip of his jeans. Cloud gasped, Zack wasn't going to-?

No. No sooner had the thought of Zack touching him entered his mind, Zack had taken hold of the zipper and pulled it up and did up the button.

"Get dressed," the SOLDIER said, his voice barely a husky whisper, "we've got work to do."

Cloud looked up at him, his eyes still wide. _Something_ had passed between them then. What he didn't know, but there was definitely _something_. He felt like he should ask Zack what it was, but something else held him back. He gave the older man the smallest of nods, then retreated to his bedroom to get dressed.

"I'll be back in a sec!" Cloud called from his room, "Have a seat in the living room, put the TV on if you want!"

A few minutes later, Cloud - fully dressed - made his way to the living room to find Zack sitting on the sofa, papers strewn around him, glasses perched on his nose. Cloud made his way over quietly, sitting beside him on the only empty space on the sofa, which was uncomfortably close to Zack for his liking, especially after the previous... incident. He could feel the blush creeping up his cheeks again.

Zack turned to him then with his constant smile. "You ready?"

Cloud nodded and they got to work.

XXXXXXXX

"Well," his words were muffled with a yawn as the First Class SOLDIER stretched, "I think we should call it a day."-

Cloud heaved a sigh of relief. He never knew that getting into SOLDIER could be so _difficult!_ He yawned as well, leaning back on the sofa, since - half way through the lesson - they had decided to sit on the floor.

"Tired Cloud?"

Cloud nodded, looking up at the clock, five-thirty, they'd been working since eleven-fifteen! Geez...

"You did pretty well though, we go through a lot of it." he paused as he took in the sight of the small blonde leaning on the sofa, his neck arched back so that his head was leaning back on the cushions, eyes closed. He looked so vulnerable, how could one so innocent want to be a SOLDIER?

Cloud made a vague mumble of agreement.

"Heh, you look exhausted." Zack said, still not taking his eyes from the pretty blonde, so young and so innocent... He wondered what Cloud would do if he leaned over just that little bit and kissed those full lips, just a feather-brush on the boys with his, nothing much...

Deciding that he could _try_, Zack scooted over so he was sitting next to the boy, their arms brushing together. Zack leaned closer still, wondering if he really should. Getting _too_ attached would be a _very_ bad idea. Besides, the boy would probably bolt like a startled chocobo...

But those pretty features, pale and relaxed. He looked so irresistible... He couldn't just turn away... He leaned a little closer, just next to his ear.

"You awake Cloud?" Zack whispered.

Cloud's eyes twitched as he mumbled something incoherent... He was far too tired... Just a moments rest.

When the only reply he got was a tiny murmur, Zack decided, and hoped somewhat, that Cloud was indeed asleep. He leaned in just a little more and brushed his lips against Cloud's cheek. The lush swell of Zack's lips barely touching the boys flesh.

"Zack...?"

Zack hissed in a sharp breath. How could he have been so careless? "Uh... Yeah?"

"Same time tomorrow?"

Zack blinked his violent eyes, a bewildered expression on his face, "Uh... Yeah, sure."

Cloud smiled a sleepily little smile. It wasn't much, but it was there, the first proper smile Zack had seen. The blonde opened his eyes and got to his feet. "Wanna drink?"

Zack, still utterly confused that he'd managed to kiss the boy and he was none the wiser.

Cloud cocked his head to the side, "Er... Zack?"

Zack shook his head, "Huh? Oh, yeah, please Cloud."

"Tea? Coffee? Soda?"

Zack considered it for a moment, "Coffee please kiddo. One sugar and milk please."

Cloud smiled sweetly at him, then disappeared into the kitchen. Meanwhile, Zack ran the last few moments through his head. He kissed Cloud. Cloud didn't shout at him. Cloud didn't hit him. Cloud didn't yell at him to get out of his house. Cloud didn't do anything. There was something about the whole situation that had Zack puzzled. He reasoned that either Cloud knew what happened and actually _liked_ it... Or - more likely - he didn't feel it. It was _hardly_ a kiss after all, just a tiny little feather brush and-

"Zack? Geez... you daydreaming or something?"

Again, the SOLDIER was snapped from his thoughts by the boy, this time, he was extending a steaming mug of coffee towards his tutor, an innocently questioning look on his angelic face.

_No... Don't succumb to his cuteness... Don't let that sweet face draw you in too far... Don't fall for the little angel... Don't make another mistake. Just don't._

"Thank you." Zack said politely.

Cloud sat next to him, sipping at his cocoa with marshmallows floating on the top; "You okay Zack? You seem in another world all of a sudden."

Zack, also sipping his coffee, shook his head, "Just got some stuff to think about..."

Cloud looked up at him, his eyes seeming so big and blue. Zack could stare into them for hours, those ocean irises seemed to beckon to him, like the stories his mother told him of the Sirens that would sing to sailors to bring them to their unmerciful end on the rocks. Cloud's called to him as well, but still had that message that he'd get burned if he got to close. It was simple. Cloud's eyes drew him in, but if he tried anything - and if Cloud didn't refuse him - he's lose his job as a tutor - being demoted to a bog standard 1st class SOLDIER again would suck - and thus he'd have no further opportunity to see the blonde again.

"Zack?"

The raven haired man shook his head. _Dammit!_ Here was himself thinking about how lost he could get in those blue eyes, _whilst_ actually _being_ lost in them! What a moron!

"I'm fine kiddo."

Cloud blinked, frowning, "Something on your mind?"

Zack shook his head, ruffling Cloud's impossible blonde spikes. How _did _they defy gravity like that anyway? He looked up at the clock. Darn it!

"Agh... I gotta go kid-"

"We agreed you wouldn't call me that..."

"Yeah, sorry Cloud. I gotta run. Got an appointment I don't really like the idea of going to, but I like the idea of missing it even less." He put his coffee on the table and threw his jacket over his shoulders, fishing his car keys out of his pocket. "See ya later Cloud!" and with a cheery wave, he was out the door.

Cloud stared at the door for a moment, a wistful expression on his face. So his tutor would kiss him in his sleep - what Zack thought was in his sleep anyway - yet not even hug him goodbye? What a jerk.

Cloud found himself smiling at that. Why on earth was he so interested? With a sigh and a shake of his head, Cloud started tidying his apartment. He cleared that table, picking up something that didn't belong.

"Cloud sighed at the pair of glasses in his hand, "Now if that _isn't _a hint that he's going to come back, I don't know what is."

* * *

Chapter two down! R 'n' R!


	3. Chapter 3

Answers to Reviews:

oh kichijitsu: And more you shall have!

OmniStrife: Lol! I'm working on it! Promise! Glad you like it though!

Death-Scimitar: Wow, always with the full reviews! Thanks! Snuffles at your pocket for cookies Lol, you could be my human spelling and grammar checker! Heh, I really appreciate it thanks! Always looking for ways to improve ya know!

Katsura: Thanks! I'm continuing! Promise!

Elie-3173: Glad you like it. I'm quite happy with this one too!

Abbey: Zack rules, pure and simple, I'm glad someone else loves him as much as me!

Now… On with the fic!

* * *

Chapter Three

Cloud sat in his living room with the lights off but the blinds open, seeing as that meant actually having to move to close them than move again to switch the light on… Far too much effort for his liking. So he sat in the semi-dark, some yellow light crept into his room from the streetlights outside, the sound of car engines roaring as they went past.

He didn't know why he didn't bother switching on the television, maybe because he couldn't be bothered with that either, or maybe it was the anticipation of the fact that he knew that Zack was coming back.

And why was he anxious about that? Zack was a good guy, he was fun, cheerful, fair, always smiling, there was no reason for him to be nervous at all! But he was, and so, he sat in his living room, waiting in the quiet for his tutor to come and pick up his glasses.

He lazily let his eyes wander to the clock. Six forty-five… maybe Zack wasn't coming after all, and he wondered why he felt a little disappointed at that. Sure he enjoyed spending time with the SOLDIER, but why was he-

_Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

But then… maybe-

_Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

"All right already!" The blonde cried, he spoke into the intercom "Hello?"

"Hey! Open up will ya kiddo! It's me!"

Cloud smirked at the man's tone; he released the lock and opened his door to find the raved haired SOLDIER doubled over, panting.

"Did I leave my glasses?"

Cloud nodded, stepping out of the way so he could enter. "Living room table."

"Cheers buddy." And he made his way to find said glasses. "Got 'em" He said, brandishing his specs, "Well… guess that's me. Be seeing ya!"

Cloud grabbed the SOLDIER's wrist, who looked down at him, slightly amused, "Do you… wanna stay a while? I can… order dinner or-"

Zack's eyes softened as he looked down at the blonde, slight smile on his face, "You don't seriously want an old guy like me hangin' with ya, do ya?"

Cloud looked down at the floor, letting out a dissapointed sigh, more like a First Class SOLDIER didn't want to hang out with a kid, "If you don't want to, that's okay but-"

"Hey, I never said I dint want to Cloud." Zack answered, his smile growing when Cloud looked back up at him, "Just asking if you really want me to. Didn't think kids would want to be around their teachers..."

Cloud scowled at him, "You said you'd stop calling me that..."

Zack laughed a little, scratching at the back of his head, "Heh heh, oh yeah..." he shook his head, still smile, "'Kay, I'll stay a while if it's what ya want. As long as it's not for extra classes, I don't have my stuff..."

It was Cloud's turn to shake his head, blonde bangs falling into his bright blue eyes, "No... Just wanted someone to stay a while, it gets lonely sometimes..."

Sympathy filled Zack's eyes then. He knew how that felt. And now he had the sudden urge to wrap his arms around the boy, hold him close and murmur warm reassurances onto his soft blonde hair, perhaps rocking him back and forward a little if the fancy took him. But he decided against that. He's pushed his luck enough with that kiss, he wasn't gonna keep pressing at that barrier of luck that seemed to have formed lest it give way and leave him flat on his face.

"Erm... you gonna let go of my wrist?" Yes, he'd opt for the safe option and bring Cloud back to the real world before the contact really did make him embrace the boy.

"Huh... Oh!" Cloud quickly withdrew his hand and - maybe, Zack couldn't see to clearly due to the blonde hair obscuring the boy's face - blushed. "Dinner then?"

Zack nodded, "Sounds good, what were you planning?"

The boy shrugged, "I was thinking of ordering a pizza... Though I could prolly cook something up, depends what I've got..."

Zack blinked, violet eyes wide, "You can cook?"

Cloud made his way over to the kitchen, rummaging in the cupboards, "Well yeah. You didn't think I'd be living off ready meals did you?"

Another unsure laugh and scratch of the back of the head from the SOLDIER, "Well, uh... To be honest, yeah. I mean, allot of people your age do, cuz they're too bust studying n'stuff. So er..."

Cloud laughed, "Just for that, I'm definitely cooking now!" He turned to his tutor, a bag of rice in his hands. "Do you eat rice? Veg?"

Zack nodded, "I'm not fussy, If it's dead and - or edible, I'll eat it."

Cloud smiled, nodding, "'Kay. Go sit n the living room, you can put the TV on if you like."

Zack grinned at him, doing as he was told. He was guest this time after all, best do as he says. He flopped down on the sofa, grabbing the remote and flicking on the television, skipping through the channels but not finding much of interest. _Over five hundred channels... and nothing worth watching._ Sighing, he left it on one of the rock- music channels, one that didn't play a bunch of noise that some considered music. Zack liked older rock music. Sure, it may have been one, maybe two generations before his time, but hey, that's what he liked. He nodded his head to the beat slightly, humming a little; it was one of his favourites after all. He knew every word and would've sung along, but didn't want to subject his host to that, being tone-deaf sucked.

The scent of Cloud's cooking wafted through to the living room, making Zack's mouth water. He wondered what it was that the little blonde was cooking, well, whatever it was; it smelled great, _way_ better than any of the food he'd ordered in his entire life put together. He was seriously considering asking Cloud to move in with him now. The boy's apartment was so _clean!_ Zack's wasn't exactly a mess but... Okay, yeah it was a mess. He _did_ do his laundry, and always but any dirty clothes in the basket ready to wash... But he never put the clean clothes away. Why bother? He was just going to wear them again anyway... _Oh... that's no excuse... I _am_ a busy guy though, so... That's no excuse either. Yip, no help for it, I'm asking him to move in with me. Could use the company actually..._

"Hey, smells good!" Zack called to his young blonde friend, who answered with a thank you. Within a few more minutes, the boy was walking into the living room to join his tutor, offering him a plate of rice laced with many vegetables and spices and what looked like chicken. Zack took it gratefully along with a pair of chopsticks as the blonde sat next to him on the sofa. "Hey, is this chicken?" he asked. The meat _did_ look a little dark.

Cloud shook his head, "Duck." he answered.

Zack raised his eyebrows, "Really? Cool! Thanks bud!" and he dug in. Not only did it smell good, it tasted fantastic! He could taste peppers and mushrooms, and maybe a little bit of chilli too. He couldn't quite discern between all the herbs and spices, but there was definitely ginger in there and possibly some lemon grass involved. Zack ate it down ravenously, surprising himself at how hungry he was, when he finished, he took his plate through to the kitchen and rinsed it off, Cloud probably wouldn't let him wash up, so he'd make the boy's job easier. Cloud entered the kitchen to do the same just as he was exiting to the living room.

"Here, I'll get that." Zack told him, reaching for the plate.

"No, it's okay, I'll-"

"No, I insist, you cooked that lovely meal I should at least do my part."

"Zack I-"

"Look, just go relax, 'kay? I'll clean up."

Cloud let out a little sigh, "Fine. If you're going to be stubborn."

Zack gave him one of his winning smiles, "I am. Now you go sit, I'll be through soon."

So Zack took the dishes from the worktop and submerged them in the bowl of hot water full of soapy suds. His mind turning over the idea of asking the boy to come live with him. He knew for a fact he'd have to, for the whole looking after of his apartment and cooking thing, and for the company, but it would also help with Cloud's studies, so all the books he's need would be available at any time. Trouble was, how to word his request without sounding as though he was a guy asking his girlfriend to come live with him before he proposed to her... hmm... he'd have to think on that.

But, at that thought, Zack questioned if those reasons were the only ones. Was that _really_ all? Or did he just want to be closer to Cloud for more... _personal_ reasons? No, the boy was his student, that was grounds he did _not_ tread on if he wanted to keep his job, the kiss shouldn't have happened. Luckily, Cloud had been asleep. But that wasn't the case now. If Cloud said yes to his request - and Zack whole heatedly wished he would - he'd have to wipe his head of any ideas of a _relationship_ that went passed friendship before things got him in trouble. Yeah that would work.

But, since Zack was caught up in his own little world, he didn't notice a playful feeling Cloud sneak up next to his right side. As Zack turned to the left a little to place the now clean plate on the draining board, Cloud scooped up some soapy bubbles into his hand and quickly darted behind his tutor, standing up on his tip toes then throwing the bubbles down the back of his shirt.

"Ack! Cloud!"

Cloud stepped back to a safe distance and giggled, smiling at his tutor, "Hey Zack!" he said cheerily.

"Why you-" Zack growled and scooped up some 'ammunition' of his own, giving the blonde a grin full of mischief.

"Eep." Cloud darted out of the kitchen.

Zack laughed and gave chase, eventually catching up and pinning the boy to the floor, rubbing the bubbles on his face. Being careful to avoid the eyes of course!

"Okay okay! I give! You win!"

Zack smirked at him, "Now you know better than to throw bubbles down my back, ne?"

"Yes!" Cloud cried, still half laughing, "Now gerroff!"

Zack smiled, getting to his feet and offering the boy his hand. Cloud took it and Zack pulled him to his feet, violet eyes meeting bright blue. They lingered there for a while, probably longer than they should, hand still in wrapped around Cloud's.

"Zack?" Cloud sounded a little breathless, but his voice was a little high pitched with curiosity.

"...Cloud." _This is it. It's now or never. _"Wanna come live with me?"

* * *

Ooh I'm evil... heh heh heh... XD R'n'R please!


	4. Chapter 4

Answers to all you lovely reviewers!

Artemis: lol, and here it is! (took me long enough!)

Seal: Glad you like, updated now!

Elie-3173: Lol, there may be some not too far away, but not in this chapter, lol

F.A. Star Hawk: Thanks, glad you like it!

Lostsoul22: Squee! Cookie! Thank you!

Larna: yesh, I ish the evilness! Mrawl! Lol

Oh kichijitsu: Thanks!

Death-Scimitar: Here's the next chappie for my ever faithful reviewer! And yay! Cookie!

OmniStrife: Wait no longer! Here it is!

Aaaaaaand….. fic time!

* * *

Chapter Four

"Wanna come live with me?"

Cloud blinked, suddenly far too aware of Zack's hand wrapped around his and the violet eyes fixed on his own. "I... uh..." he slipped his hand out of his tutor's grip, not noticing the disappointment in the raven haired man's eyes, "Why?"

"Why not? You're a good housekeeper. And it'd be good for you too, all the textbooks you need will be there, and if you get stuck, you don't have to wait for our next lesson, ne?" _Nice going Roughknight, now you're just making excuses..._

"I guess..." Cloud answered, mulling it over. It would be a good idea, everything he'd need in reach, and... company? It was rather lonely in his apartment, it would be nice to have a roommate, and Zack was a First Class SOLDIER, surely his place would be much better than this Midgar Sector Four city centre multi-storey apartment. "Okay."

"Great!" Zack cried happily, practically bouncing up and down with excitement. He grabbed Cloud in a friendly bear hug, laughing cheerfully and ruffling Cloud's hair playfully. He pulled away, his arms still locked around the blonde's waist, looking down into startled blue eyes, "Want help to pack?"

Cloud's wide, baby blue eyes blinked once, twice, even three times before Zack's words registered in his head, his mind turning this way and that trying to figure out why the feeling of being held close to the older man by those powerful yet so incredibly gentle arms was making his heart beat so dammed fast.

"Now?"

"Why put off until tomorrow what you can do today?" Zack told him with a smile, a warm smile that made Cloud's heart melt, made his knees feel weak. He wondered how long it would be before they gave way and he just fell completely into Zack's embrace...

"Can your car take all my stuff?" he asked, trying his hardest not to sound too breathless.

"It'll take a few trips here and back, but we can get it done before it gets too late if we start now." Either Cloud was imagining things, or the circle of Zack's arms tightened a little.

"O-Okay... I don't see why not..."

Zack let out a whoop and pressed himself closer to the blonde. The trouble was, the boy was completely unprepared for it, and ended up falling over onto his back. Worse still, Zack was intent on hugging the life out of his young pupil, and had no intention of letting go, and thus ended up falling directly on top of Cloud, almost smothering the boy's slight body with his own muscular one, knocking the wind out of him.

"Oh God... Sorry Cloud!" Zack cried, lifting himself up off the boy a little but not totally, positioned over the boy on all fours. "You okay?"

"Yeah..." Cloud breathed, looking up into Zack's Mako violet eyes as the man made himself more comfortable, leaning back and sitting on Cloud's thighs.

"Oh good, worried that I'd crushed you, you don't look too... err..."

"Strong?"

Zack shook his head violently, "No! That's not what I meant!"

Cloud propped himself up on his elbows, "It's okay, you can say it. I know I don't look like much..." he said, his hair falling into his eyes as he looked away.

Zack shook his head and reached out, curling the stray strands of blonde hair behind the boy's ear, causing him to look up "It doesn't matter how you look. I know you've got potential."

Cloud nodded, his cheeks warming a little at Zack's touch. He looked away again, hoping to hide his red cheeks from his tutor. Why was he blushing anyway? He wasn't sure, he just hoped that Zack wouldn't read it the way he would if he were in the SOLDIER's position.

Thankfully for Cloud, Zack sensed his discomfort and was quick to get to his feet, offering the blonde his hand and pulling him up gently.

Zack scratched the back of his neck almost nervously, "Heh, sorry 'bout that, get carried away sometimes. See? I'm just a big kid at heart."

Cloud chuckled behind his hand, "Do they encourage that kind of attitude at ShinRa?"

"Hell no! But I live to break rules!" he grinned, nervousness had taken a one-way trip to Wutai, "Rebel is my middle name!"

Cloud thought about it for a while, rubbing his chin, "Zack Rebel Roughknight?"

Zack couldn't help but laugh, he knew the boy was being sarcastic, but he just looked so damn cute, "Heh, it's 'Yoru', actually."

Cloud blinked, "Really?" he frowned, thinking evidently, "Doesn't that mean 'night'? Zack Night Roughknight? Sounds weird..."

Zack nodded, "That's why it's 'Yoru' and not 'night'. Silly."

"...But why? Why 'night'?... Weird..." he looked up, eyes sparkling, "Is it because you're weird?"

Zack cuffed him over the back of his head playfully, "Hey! Don't get cocky just cuz you're gonna be living with a First Class SOLDIER! And it's because of my hair, baka!"

Cloud blushed, laughing a little, "Sorry, couldn't help it."

Zack smiled at him, "Well, we gonna get this stuff of yours?"

Cloud nodded, finding that the idea of spending a lot more time with Zack more appealing by the minute.

XXXXXX

Packing took decidedly longer than they thought. For starters, Zack never expected Cloud to have so much stuff! Then there was the problem of sorting the blonde's things so that they were easily unpacked, and, of course, Zack couldn't help but poke fun at his student for some of the things the boy owned, like a pair of baby blue pyjamas decorated with roller-skating chocobos, or the pair of moogle socks, or the stuffed chocobo that sat on Cloud's bed. (Which the blonde snatched from his tutor and hugged tightly to himself, telling the older man that the plush yellow bird was a birthday present from his grandmother when he turned three years old.)

It took Zack Four trips in total, and while he was taking some of the stuff back to his home on the outskirts of Sector Three, Cloud would continue packing his things, glad that Zack couldn't distract him from his task, he found it strange that something could take longer to do with two people rather than one...

Cloud got to his feet with a sigh and whipped his brow on his palm. He placed his hands on his hips, surveying his apartment. True, it was never the _largest_ of accommodation, but with all his stuff out the way, it looked so... well, _empty._

"Yo! I'm back! You done?"

Cloud nodded, not even turning around, unsure at the sudden melancholy that came over him then, perhaps it was the fact that he'd _just_ settled down, and now he was on the move again. Oh well.

Zack blinked at him, "You okay?"

"Mm-hmm..." Cloud mumbled lamely, nodding before turning around.

Zack gave him another one of his winning smiles, "Come on. We should be going."

Cloud nodded as Zack draped his arm over the young blonde's shoulders, guiding him outside to the car. He got into the driver's side as Cloud slipped in next to him, starting up the engine and pulling away from the apartment block.

Zack switched on the radio as he manuvered his crimson vehicle through the Midgar streets, wincing before he quickly changed the channel. After a few moments of playing with the stereo, he made a disgruntled sound and gave up, "You find something Cloud. There's CDs there too."

Cloud nodded and picked a CD from Zack's collection, "Is this the live version?"

Zack looked over at him for a moment, "Huh? Oh, yeah. Great band eh?"

Cloud nodded, "Yeah, their pretty cool. Not the kinda stuff I usually listen too, but I like them." the boy answered, placing the CD in the player and pressing play.

"No? What kind of stuff do you like?"

Cloud shrugged, "Punk rock, mainly."

Zack grinned, "Heh, should've guessed really. Your hair style and half the clothes you have kinda give you away."

"That's the idea isn't it?"

Zack smiled and turned his attention back to the road. Cloud watched in wonder as the scenery began to change from grey apartment blocks to quiet suburbs, some grass and trees had even been planted along the sidewalk. Zack turned into a secluded area on the outskirts of the area, parking his car in front of the garage at the end of a long, white gravelled driveway. Cloud blinked. Flowers? He never pictured Zack as the gardening type, but the lawn was neatly cut and a few plant pots full of brightly coloured flowers were dotted along its edge.

"Nice place..." Cloud said quietly.

Zack grinned, "You like? Took long enough to build it."

Cloud's eyes widened as he looked over at his tutor, "You built it?"

Zack shrugged, "Well, I designed it, had some SOLDIER buddies help build it though. Pretty neat isn't it?"

Cloud nodded vaguely, staring at the large single storied house in awe.

Zack continued to grin and poked the young blonde in the side, "C'mon, most you're stuff's already unpacked, just the stuff still in the car left, I'll show you around your new home too." and he patted the boy's head a couple times before getting out of the car. Cloud sat silent for a minute. On the way here, he never considered it that way, but the way Zack said it made it sound so completely perfect and natural.

_Home.

* * *

_

End of chappie four! always hungry for your reviews! 


End file.
